In various Code-Division Multiple Access (CDMA) communication systems, a pilot channel serves for performing channel measurements and for synchronizing between the receiver and the transmitter. Various configurations of CDMA channels are defined, for example, in “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Physical channels and mapping of transport channels onto physical channels (FDD); (Release 11),” TS 25.211, version 11.4.0, June, 2013, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.